Talk:Stakhanovite
Is this article really necessary? Maybe it should be merged with Stakhanov the man.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :How long have we had this? TR (talk) 01:06, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Early 2011. While I was in the Bahamas, actually. Drgyen cooked it up. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:25, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess I could have just looked at the history. But I agree with Jonathan. TR (talk) 16:26, December 2, 2015 (UTC) We could but it might be better to eliminate the article on the man instead. Looking this article reminded me of the various Radio Moscow broadcasts in TWTPE on "Stakhanovite Shock-workers" overfilling quotas by 100-200% I believe we also had similar broadcasts in Bombs Away. Subsections on the concept seem to fit better than in the article on the man. The OTL section here could be expanded with more biographical info on him. ML4E (talk) 18:06, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think the man's article should be kept, with a lit comm like ("Stakhanovite" work ethics are mentioned in numerous Harry Turtledove timelines with a post-1935 POD."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:37, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think that is crap. I think specifics need to be applied and reliance Lit. Comms. minimized. This has bugged me for some time and think it should be eliminated. We have specific instances of "Stakhanovism" which should be documented. Likewise, Jonathan has added a number of such Lit. Comms. over the past few months. I believe they should be eliminated if specifics cannot be supplied. ML4E (talk) 18:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Hear hear! The level of generality in many of his edits is appalling. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:45, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Keep Stakhanovite, dump Stakhanov for the reasons ML4E suggested in December. TR (talk) 18:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I think this article should be restored, especially with the references in Fallout to Vasili Yasevich working like a Stakhanovite. The previous comments seem to agree with this but I figure one more round of discussion first wouldn't hurt. ML4E (talk) 19:25, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :I agree, let's restore. TR (talk) 19:54, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Same. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:21, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Post restoration We should probably define the article to focus instances where Stakhanovism is somehow relevant to the plot or illustrative of the setting. We don't need to tear through WW/Col, or TWPE, or MwIH etc. for every time the word "Stakhanovite" appears. The TGlad section I've just whipped together gives some insight into how that world works (and may even be relevant to the POD, I don't know). In Fallout, Vasili Yasevich gets smacked around for being a Stakhanovite--since he wasn't raised in the Soviet system, how he deals with this idea is pretty important, so I think it should also get a section here. On the other hand, the original article linked to Fletch Armitage's ruminations on Stakhanovites in DoI, which are incidental at best, and are probably a big reason why we deleted in the first place. TR (talk) 17:21, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :I just restored the Alexey Stakhanov article but it seems that what TR whipped up covers what was there and more. Take a look and then we can delete it once more if you agree. I also agree with the comments above although the radio broadcasts from Radio Moscow in TWPE used "Stakhanovite shock workers" extensively as propaganda which might be worth noting. ML4E (talk) 17:38, March 6, 2017 (UTC)